Bella's Birthday
by snowiewolf
Summary: It's Bella's Birthday what will the Cullen clan get up to read to find out. All-humans. K for mild cursing
1. Chapter 1

**This is owned by the amazing Stephanie Meyer all bow to stephanie**

**EPOV**

Tomorrow is Bella's Birthday, I turned 18 a couple months, my name is Edward Cullen. I want to surprise Bella with baking a birthday cake for her, she told us and I quote "don't you dare throw me a party." Technically I won't but Alice on the other hand well let's say she didn't give that warning to her. OK what I forgot to mention I have to adopted siblings Alice who is dating Jasper and Emmett who is dating Rosalie.

Alice is younger she will be graduating next year in short she is spunky for lack of better words. She is a little fashionista you never want to go shopping with her.

Jasper is going to graduate this year with Bella and I. He is into wars and western things he is from Texas.

Emmett is my older adoptive brother. He's in college riding on a football scholarship. He met Rosalie she is from old money. Emmett has lots of muscles and looks dangerous but in all honesty he is a teddybear.

Rosalie is stuck up she doesn't get along with Bella so I don't get along with her. She looks like a model but is a pain in the ass if you ask me.

Bella is my shooting star she is beautiful, kind, and loves to read. Oh another thing about Bella is she is a clutz Emmett likes to laugh when she has to see dad making jokes.

But done with that there is a small problem I don't know how to bake. How I got into this well my mom begged me.

~FB~

Normal POV

"EDWARD" Esme screamed up the stairs.

"Yes mom" Edward says walking down the stairs.

"I need you to do me a favor, son please"

"Depends."

"Well in a couple of days its Bella's birthday right."

"Ya" Edward says backing away slowly.

"I need you to make the cake."

"ARE YOU CRAZY MOM I CAN'T BAKE"

"Son don't yell Bella's upstairs right we don't want her to find out." Esme whispers

"This is a bad idea she told me not to throw her a party" Edward hises

"You're not throwing it me and Alice are"

"You better tell her that when she gets angry just saying"

"Fine."

~FB over~

EPOV

You see she diverted me. Evil mother.

Oh well I just hope Bella doesn't yell at me since this was their idea.

Back to trying to bake the cake.

3 hours later

Ya I messed that up I set the oven on fire lovely.

~2 hours ago~

I just finished making the batter, putting in it's special tray, (AN: I can't think oh what that's called sorry) and just put it in the oven for about an hour I can finally relax.

"Hey Edward" Dad says walking in the room.

"Hey Dad how was work?"

"It wasn't so bad"

"OK"

~FB over~

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know the fire alarms are going off.

Dad spent the rest of the day doubled over in laughter when I explained how I got this job.

So I just went to a bakery and ordered the stupid cake.

The next day

Today is Bella's birthday I just picked up the cake.

I went back to the house to see a place for the cake the room pretty much covered in pink. God have mercy.

The door suddenly swings open to reveal...

**AN: I know I suck for the cliffhanger please review and tell me what you think. This is only my second story so please don't be too harsh but still review I want to know how you like it. I enjoyed making this chapter I will post the next one as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This of course is owned by Stephenie Meyer **

Epov

Rosalie just walked in looking like a drowned rat. I couldn't help doubling over in laughter.

"Shut up, you were supposed to pick me up you ass."

"Sorry _Rosie_ I forgot."

"Bull shit you forgot."

Em pov

I heard screaming coming from the living room.

"EDWARD DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME."

I walked in to see Edward walking the other way completely ignoring Rose, this isn't going to end well.

I saw Rosie reach for the vase and ran over to stop her.

"Rosie don't do that I don't need Esme's favorite vase being shattered on the linoleum."

Epov

I could hear Em trying to talking Rose into letting go of the vase.

I smile as I walk over to grab my keys to pick up Bella's cake at the bakery. I heard about a chef in New York who's called the cake boss or something like that (AN I can't remember what he is called sorry) he makes amazing cakes hopefully if Bella doesn't kill me for getting her a cake then maybe I can call in for a special order for her nineteenth birthday.

You see Bella doesn't like money being spent on her. So you can see my dilemma and why I had tried to warn my mother and sister not to throw Bella a party.

I wanted to get her a present but she adamantly refused.

But happily I found a loophole. I'm not going to buy anything I'm going to have my piano compositions put on a CD for her so that she can always listen to my composed songs. Mom and dad ended up getting her plane tickets to her mothers. I have a feeling she won't like those very much.

The door slammed open again

**Sorry for the cliffhanger again and sorry I posted so late there were a lot of things keeping me busy please review**


End file.
